Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2a+4(8a-6)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 2a + {4(}\gray{8a-6}{)} $ $ 2a + {32a-24} $ Combine the $a$ terms: $ {2a + 32a} - 24$ $ {34a} - 24$ The simplified expression is $34a-24$